


Lily of the Valley

by Saudade_reads



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Other, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Summary: Realizing that life is not as easy at it looks, Tendou ventured to a world where life started playing with his feelings. The emotions he felt for Ushijima made him feel flowers growing out of his lungs.Hanahaki Disease.He got it due to his own lover loving someone else.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Lily of the Valley

It never really occurred to Tendou that life can be unreasonable sometimes. It was just like yesterday that he and his lover shared a profound relationship with each other. Those happy days, that love that bloomed from mere friendship — he missed that. 

And yet here is, wondering what happened between the two of them. As far as he knew, Tendou didn't do anything that can upset the male but why, why is it that he wouldn't talk to him? 

"Is the food good, Wakatoshi-kun?" He would ask brightly, offering more of what he cooks towards the fellow. 

"Huh? Yes, it was okay." Was the lover's answer before he realized the difference from now. Wakatoshi usually would nod eagerly at him, complimenting his hard work and now a plain answer, he didn't even touch much of his food. 

The anxiousness is killing him. 

"Ah, then, " slightly fiddling with his slender fingers, Tendou perked up a topic that he was wondering for a long time, "... What should we do for our anniversary, Wakatoshi-kun?" 

"...." 

"Should we eat out?" The redhead suggested with a grin, looking at the other fondly, "we can perhaps go out to a restaurant? How about taking a trip outside?" 

They have been together for 9 years, and they always had this most fun anniversary celebrations together. Both of them lived together in a small house in Paris, and they would always somehow visit different places together. It wasn't much fancy but both of them enjoyed the day together as a couple. However, as to what he can see right now, there won't be any fun to celebrate soon. 

"... I can't." 

"....?" 

"I can't celebrate it with you, Tendou. We have an important practice match along with the team on that day..." Ushijima explained with a drop of his spoon, sighing a bit from how the pointless the conversation is. 

"I-I see, " it had already been the second time he used this kind of excuse, ".... That's alright! Next anniversary then—" 

"Sure." 

And with that final answer, Tendou was left at the dining table with both of his hands placed on top of his head. He never liked this emotion he is feeling, the suspicions that bubbled deep inside him made him think that the male was lying to his face. 

Is he tired of him? 

Did he do something wrong? 

Was he just overthinking? 

These words that echoed along his heart made him feel as if something pricking his heart. It hurts, and with a hand over his chest — he smiled through the pain. 

'I am okay as long as I have you.'

Their anniversary passed as if it was nothing, just a normal day for two men. Tendou actually prepared Ushijima's favorite food that day and only to realize that he wouldn't come home that day. His heart sank, and the seed implanted in his heart started growing.

"You have been sighing for the fifth time today, Tendou." Taichi, a friend whom he has since high school, commented. They are co-workers in a restaurant both of them worked on and Taichi was a bartender meanwhile he's a chocolatier. 

"I am?" He asked with a nervous chuckle, "I didn't notice." The redhead replied before waving both of his arms in front of him, "It's nothing! It's nothing, Taichi!" 

"Really? You look tired." 

"Well, it's just that my heart has been feeling quite heavy lately~" 

"Your heart? Don't you need it to be checked up?" 

"I don't think it's that bad, " Tendou replied with a grin, focusing on his work as he began mixing the hot chocolate on a bowl he was holding on to, "Ora, it is quite a fancy celebration for the couple who ordered this chocolate cake! " he started, trying to change the topic. 

"Well, it was their anniversary— Tendou?" 

Cough. Cough. 

Followed by the cough was the soft thud of the spatula that fell from the chocolatier's hand, there dropped a white flower from the male's crooked lips. There petal of the famous scented flower, Lily of the Valley, fell on top of the chocolate he was making. 

Another one. And another one. 

Tendou continued coughing up the flower until he fell to his knees, blood came after and he can feel the itching feeling of the stuck sprout in his throat, he wanted to cough more. 

"Tendou!" 

"Taichi..." 

— 

"Hanahaki disease?" 

"Yes, Hanahaki." The doctor replied with a sigh, prescribing medicine for the pain and wounds on his throat, "it's a disease that results from unrequited love, your heart is in deep pain right now due to the flowers that grew on your lungs."

"Is there some other way doctor to heal from the disease?" Taichi asked for the sake of his friend. Sometimes, Tendou is thankful that he has such a kind friend as the male. 

"There are two ways, it's either be loved back or undergo surgery. However, the surgery can cost you your ability to feel." 

"My feelings?" Tendou asked gloomily, looking at the beautifully scented flower on his hand. He can't, he can't lose something as beautiful as his love for Ushjima. The flowers in his lungs? It just shows how much he loves him. 

"Yes, you're fee—" 

"He's going to love me back." Tendou said abruptly, positive of the solution he had for himself, "he's.. He loves me already, that's why I should just feel it..." He mumbled unsurely, clasping the flower in his palm. 

"Then if you're positive, " he chuckled, "I hope you the best." 

— 

Walking home that day was sure of a burden for Tendou, every step along the way made his insides squirm in turmoil. His disquietude made him reckon more of the issue he was handling 

Will he really love him back? 

Will he really stay? 

Will he heal him? 

He was positive of himself a moment ago but now that he thought of all the things they have experienced, he's not so certain anymore. 

He's scared. 

"Wakatoshi-kun...?" 

And he was right because as soon he arrived in their home, a letter caught his attention. It was neatly placed on top of their tea table and a ring settled beside it. Tendou knew what is inside the letter already. 

Cough. Cough. 

Along with the streaming of his tears, that day was the constant flow of flowers and blood from his mouth, and yet despite all that, he continued reading the letter of the one who abandoned him. 

"I decided to follow Oikawa, I love him. I'm sorry." 

These words that gave him the most tears made him squeeze the flowers that fell from his mouth and the cold ring that was left hours ago. It hurts. 

"Why... It hurts..." 

He cried a lot that night, but you can't say that it would be his last nor does he have any plans of taking off the flowers that grew from his lungs. The Lily of the Valley is proof of how beautiful a fragrant his love is to the point that he risked his all for him. 

He won't take off this flower even if it would be the death of him. 

Until he comes back.

— 

"Ushijima-san?"

Looking back at the hazel haired male behind him, Ushijima's eyes widened in slight shock. 

"Taichi? What are you doing here?" 

"I live here." 

Taichi who was holding groceries gave the superior a raise of his eyebrow, he couldn't forgive this man who has left his lover behind with a sickness that only he can heal — utterly disgusting for him to come back like this. 

"O-oh, you're Tendou's new lover?" 

"No, however, we live together," Taichi uttered with a shake of his head, he didn't really expect the male to appear in front of Tendou's house after all that years of pain that he brought him but he must keep his promise. 

"Financial problems?" 

"No, " Taichi sighed, "he has a sickness and I have to take care of him."

Ushijima's olive hues widened at the male's words, "Is it serious? Can I see him?"

"Of course. Follow me inside." 

To Ushijima's point of view, nothing much changed over the years of his departure. The reason he actually came back was that Tooru and he decided to get married after how many years of being together — something that he didn't bring up with Tendou. However, it doesn't seem that there are traces of Tendou around the house. 

"Where is he...?" They already walked pass through the entire house and yet it seems they are going to the garden, "Taichi, where's Tendou." 

"He's here." With a grab of the binds of white cloth that distinguish the other flowers from a certain area in the garden, Ushijima's eyes widened at the sight of white scented flowers that grew on the rest of the backyard. 

The beautiful white petals of the plant glistened along with the sunlight and there, Ushijima felt the overwhelming nostalgia from the garden of flowers in front of him. 

"Where's..." 

"You are looking at him" 

— 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a wattpad and Facebook account for the rest of my stories. You can add me if you want for future early updates with my works. 
> 
> Wattpad :  
> Saudade_reads 
> 
> Facebook :  
> Sàu 
> 
> Instagram :  
> Saudade_reads


End file.
